An End to a War
by ValleyLord
Summary: After the end of the Unifying Force Tenel Ka interferes with Jacen's hermitage, Jag and Jaina deal with the problems of victory
1. Chapter 1

"Your highness, we should-"

"I decide when we leave, we will leave before too long Ingrid." Tenel Ka interrupted. Ingrid sighed, having served the previous two queens, she had known that she wouldn't be able to persuade Tenel Ka to leave now. She hadn't been able to convince her parents to do anything for the sake of political expediency, much less her grandmother. Ingrid fought an involuntary shudder. Her predecessor had been in league with the attempted coup shortly after Tenel Ka lost her arm. Treason was a capital crime, but the way Ta'a Chume had her executed was something she would never forget.

"Yes your highness but-"

"But we have many issues within our territorial borders that require your attention." Gunvor interrupted. Gunvor was the sole male in Tenel Ka's cabinet, he had also served in the Hapan Army for Thirty five years. As a result he had little or no concern for civilian matters. Tenel Ka gave him an impatient glare.

"Gunvor, my current directives to our fleet and army commanders will hold for at the very least a week. We will be home again with days to spare. For the time being, I have a personal issue that I wish to take care of, do not disturb me for the next three hours. That goes for you as well Rayne" she said and strode purposely away from them. When they were out of sight Tenel Ka breathed a sigh of relief. She had not been alone for three years now, even the privacy of her bed chambers or personal quarters were monitored at all time by the guard.

"You are never alone here." Tenel Ka nearly jumped when Jacen's voice spoke to her.

"You know, that is seriously disturbing when you use my likeness." The real Jacen said. The 'other' Jacen gave him an annoyed expression and shimmered, becoming a twelve year old child with blond hair and blue eyes. Jacen frowned slightly but let it go.

"Very well Jacen, I bid you farewell." the boy said. Tenel Ka frowned at the image, it reminded her of Master Skywalker somehow. Jacen's smile was strained.

"Good bye Sekot." he said as the image faded. He let out an annoyed grunt. "That image brings up to many issues." he muttered.

"Whose image was that?" Tenel Ka asked. Jacen glanced at her.

"Anakin Skywalker." he told her. One of Tenel Ka's eyebrows arched high on her brow.

"I had never considered Darth Vader as a child." she said. Jacen snorted.

"Or Ta'a Chume?" he retorted. She gave him an amused look.

"They still sell holos of her as a young woman on Hapes, as well as some of my more 'illustrious ancestors'" Tenel Ka said. Jacen stared for a second and then shook his head.

"That is way more disturbing than when Sekot uses my image." he observed. He took in her appearance.

"Still wearing Rancor hide." he observed. Tenel Ka frowned.

"Did you think I would change?" Jacen shrugged.

"A lot of things have changed." he said uneasily as Tenel Ka's expression grew disappointed.

"Not everything." she said and stepped closer.  
>"Some things will always remain." she said, laying her hand on his jaw line. Jacen was surprised enough that he almost didn't react when Tenel Ka abruptly kissed him. Fortunately there was enough Han Solo in him for him to put his arms around her upper back and lower waist and respond to her kiss. When they eventually pulled away they simply stared into each other's eyes.<br>"I missed you dearly." Tenel Ka eventually said. Jacen broke eye contact, more than a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry I-"

"I know, and I don't blame you, I didn't make much effort to reconnect when you returned from the . . . Dead." she said. Jacen nodded.

"I know, I actually thought I was dead for a long time." he said. Tenel Ka's hand gripped the back of his neck as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her and then gently broke the embrace.  
>"Hey, its all in the past." he said to reassure her.<p>

"And what do you plan to do now?" she asked. Jacen almost told her exactly what he told Jaina earlier, but it was Tenel Ka and she deserved to know.

"Honestly I really don't know. I told my family, and well anyone else who asked that I'd wander here and there searching for the Force." he said. Tenel Ka smiled.

"That is definitely something you would have wanted to do before the war. But-"

"But the person I was is gone." Jacen said a little more bluntly than Tenel Ka would have like.  
>"Not entirely." Tenel Ka said. Jacen frowned.<p>

"I've never directly lied to you, and I don't intend to start, I want you to come to Hapes with me." she said. Jacen took a step back, out of surprise more than anything else, Tenel Ka knew.

"We are both different people now." he said.

"You are not terribly different Jacen, if anything you look and act more like Han than when we were children. And I have changed as well."

"I have a ship-"

"Bring it, at the very least we will have a vacation, a well deserved vacation." Tenel Ka said.  
>"since you don't have anything planned yet." she said.<br>"And I would be lying if I pretended I didn't have designs on you." Jacen's opposition crumbled. He sighed and then chuckled lightly.

"Alright you got me there. How long a vacation were you thinking of."

"Sixty years?" Jacen blinked and stared at her. Tenel Ka eventually relented.  
>"A joke Jacen." He continued to stare and then began to laugh.<p>

"A Joke!" he said with his booming laugh. He sobered.  
>"but not completely a joke." he said. Tenel Ka nodded. He started back toward the landing field, taking Tenel Ka's arm as he did.<br>"Lets tell Uncle Luke three months to start, I can't take an indefinite vacation." he said.

"He'd probably allow a year, or even five if you asked for it." She murmured. Jacen glanced at her.

"You won't get a year or five off. Why should I expect that?" he said.

"You are not Queen of the Hapan Consortium." Jacen smiled at her directness.  
>[<p>

[

[

"Jacen Solo." Ingrid observed. "Indeed." Tenel Ka said. Gunvor was happy to stay out of this conversation, Tenel Ka noted.

"What sort of guest shall the guard treat him?" Rayne asked. Tenel Ka gave her a glance.

"Do not ask questions you already know the answer to." she admonished. She gave Ingrid a glare.  
>"I will broke no interference." she said. Ingrid nodded.<p>

"The propagation of the Royal bloodline has always been the affair of the Queen." she observed. Tenel Ka frowned at her.

"I am not presently in the intention of producing an heir, at least not now." she said.

"In that case which quarters should we provide for him?" Rayne asked. Tenel Ka considered.

"Give him the quarters attached to mine, and disengage the locks between them." she told her. Ingrid decided that further discussion was useless, and a potential hazard to herself.

"The Ministers are prepare for holoconference when we arrive." Tenel Ka nodded.

"I would prefer to begin this as quickly as possible." she said.

"They are already waiting." Ingrid told her.

"I was aware." Tenel Ka said.  
>"My personal concerns could not wait, as selfish as that sounds."<p>

"Definitely does." Gunvor said.

"He was about to convince himself that he needed to go on a multi year search for Force lore."

"You saying he didn't?" Gunvor asked. Tenel Ka glared.

"On what basis do you question my decisions." she demanded, for once allowing her annoyance and mild anger show in her voice. Gunvor was unimpressed, the reason she had appointed him was that he would voice his opinions without censure or obedience to other's wishes.

"Men who return from war try to find a way to reintegrate into their previous lives, but this man lost family, was a prisoner of war, tortured physically and psychologically. Going away for a long time was his immediate way of coping with what happened to him."

"He did not require much convincing to change his plans." Tenel Ka said. Gunvor gave her a tired- patient look.

"Do you seriously think any man your age would not want to spend a vacation with you?" Gunvor said.

"You are out of line." Ingrid told him. Tenel Ka made a dismissive gesture at her.

"He is in his position because he is willing to make his positions clear. Though in this case, his input is not desired." she said. Gunvor stared defiantly.

"He hasn't had a break or real time to recover, so he has either been tempered by his experience, or . . . He could be a walking time bomb . . . Who is telekinetic." Gunvor said.

"What makes you qualified to make that judgment?" Ingrid said.

"35 years of dealing with men who have experience war." Gunvor countered.  
>"Even the strongest men crack, and I've seen men crack under far less than happened to Jacen Solo. He is a potential threat." Gunvor emphasized.<p>

"As am I." Tenel Ka told him.

"And we have contingencies if the monarch becomes insane, even for your abilities." he said. Rayne bristled. Tenel Ka held up a hand to forestall the explosion Rayne was prepared to unleash.

"I am aware of that Gunvor, and I have always known about the mad monarch contingencies. Jacen does not pose much more risk than the Consortium already has concerning me. And before me for at least five generations the Monarch has been mildly Force Sensitive." That statement drew their attention.

"Wait, Nika'rosh was . . ."

"Yes, though she was never a Jedi, Jedi are not the only group of Force Sensitives aside from the Sith." Gunvor grunted.

"Well it doesn't matter much then, though it still leaves you with whatever psychological baggage he has."

"I am not without my own problems." Tenel Ka said.

"You were not captured, tortured, . . .or whatever else they did to him. I saw that man meditating without a shirt, scars like that come from prolonged torture." Gunvor said. Tenel Ka felt her stomach sink as she recalled the pain she had felt from Jacen before he vanished, two years ago.

"I knew that Gunvor, I and his family could feel what they were doing to him before he was . . .blocked from the Force." Gunvor stared her down and then nodded.

"Very well my Queen, I will not continue my reservations." he said. He glanced at the viewport.

"We've arrived anyway." he said. Tenel Ka followed his gaze, seeing the assembled Marines and Spacers. She frowned.

"Very well . . . Gunvor, for the future leave orders that a Royal boarding ceremony is no longer necessary outside of the Cluster."

"They will ignore it but very well my Queen."

[

[

[

"You changed your mind." Leia said. Jacen shrugged.

"Tenel Ka was persuasive." he said.

"Come on Leia, kid deserves a vacation." Han said. Jaina snorted.

"We all do, Dad, but what does Tenel Ka really want out of him?" Jaina asked rhetorically. Jacen frowned at her.

"First you think I'm nuts for wanting to delve the mysteries of the Force . . ." Han rolled his eyes  
>" . . . But wanting to spend a vacation with Tenel Ka somehow has convoluted motives. Make up your mind."<p>

"I think it's a good idea." Han said.

"You just want to be a grandpa." Jaina retorted. Jacen and Leia both gave her varying glares of annoyance.

"Hey! Han Solo is never going to be anyone's Grandpa!" Han said.

"So if I have a children, their rotten old Grandpa . . ."

"Jaina!" Leia said in a warning tone.  
>"Tenel Ka is you friend, one you have wronged more than once." she said. Jaina withered slightly.<p>

"True, so how do we know this isn't some sort of revenge-"

"Your not fooling me Jaina, I know better, and you know better." Jacen said sternly. Leia and Han exchanged glances.  
>"Jaina appears to think I can be manipulated like I used to be. Whatever happens between myself and Tenel Ka is our business, not yours, I do not require nudges in the form of reverse psychology. Beside, I can convince Jag in 3 or 4 minutes that he shouldn't let you out of his sight. I might even do that."<p>

"Hey lets not get too extreme. Tenel Ka is one thing, I mean definitely a keeper, but keep Jag out of this outfit, he's just bad news." Han said. Jaina almost screamed her reply.

"The hell he is! That's it, I'm finding Jag and I'll leave what I'll do next to your imagination Dad!"

"Jaina get back here!" Leia demanded futilely and then began to chase her. Jacen glance at Han. "

Thanks for the support Dad." he said.

"No problem, If you want to bag a Queen I say go for it." Jacen frowned.

"Dad this isn't about-"

"I know Sprout, it wasn't that way with your mother, well after the first couple months anyway." Jacen gave him a perturbed glance.

"Dad, I honestly am going there for vacation."

"A vacation with a tall, athletic red head, who is probably my best bet for becoming Grandpa." Han deadpanned. Jacen sighed.

"Worst part is Jaina still thinks she got the manipulative genes from Mom." Han gave him his 'who me' look.

"Oh stuff it Dad."

"Name the first boy after me."

"Watch it old man."

[

[

[

"This will be our last War meeting. As such Gunvor will begin."

"Very well your Highness. Our casualty list for the Battle of Coruscant is complete to this date." he said with a pained expression.  
>"We lost forty capital ships and thousands of Marines, Soldier and pilots. Or numbers are three hundred thousand dead, another hundred fifty thousand wounded, mostly ground troops. There are also ten thousand unaccounted for, likely KIAs again mostly ground troops." Gunvor stopped and looked at his Queen and the holo.<p>

"Personally, I'm very pleased with the outcome, We arrived with four hundred ships and five million troops. Our loses were incredibly light. Especially compared to the Corellian contingent." several of Cabinet snorted. The Centerpoint disaster was three years old now, but Hapans still remained suspicious of the Corellian Government. Tenel Ka cleared her throat.

"I believe an assessment of our total war losses is in order. Gunvor please continue." The expressions on all of the Cabinet was grim. Gunvor's actually went a little pale.

"Up to this battle, the majority of our engagements had been very costly. Our prewar strength consisted of a little over two thousand ship, primarily Eight generation Battle Dragons with a decent flank of Nova Cruisers. The majority of these prewar ships were destroyed, along with almost all of our Hornet fighters. We never truly had a prewar ground force, only sixty or so regiment sized units."

"Why were we so poorly prepared?" Adimine asked. Gunvor narrowed his eyes.

"We were over prepared, We have never fought outside of the Cluster before this war. The Stellography of the Cluster allowed us to annihilate invaders en echelon long before they could reach our inhabited star systems. One of the reasons we did so well against the Empire was that their Navigation systems didn't have accurate enough maps of the cluster, and kept slamming into stars they didn't know about." Gunvor explained tersely. The Minister of Agriculture nodded. Gunvor continued.  
>"During the war we built Ten thousand ships, mostly 8-10th Generation Battle Dragons, some of our shipbuilding facilities couldn't build newer models, as well as Nova Cruisers and our New Nest Carriers. The Wasp fighters were developed and faired much better against Coralskippers than our Hornets did. Our Army currently composes of sixteen Army Groups. Totaling a little less than a Billion soldiers" He said.<br>"Total war losses includes three thousand ships, losing 25 million crewmen and our troop losses were especially heavy, totaling 40 million dead and more than 20 million maimed or crippled." Gunvor glanced at his Queen, who held herself tightly under control, but displayed the pain she felt in the white knuckles and strained expression. The Cabinet members were all visibly pale. Gunvor regretted that he had to deliver a final blow.  
>"85 percent of the casualties were male." this statement caused surprise across all the Cabinet members and especially the Queen.<p>

"How is this so?" she asked. Gunvor visibly drooped.  
>"The Army, nearly all of them were male to begin with, it largely existed to give escape outlets to . . . Less traditionally minded males and to prevent the Nika'Rosh from recruiting them. When the war began we needed battle ready troops. Our Cluster was in imminent danger, and Hapan Men answered that call." Gunvor declared fiercely. He calmed slightly.<br>"Our Navy and Strafighter Forces were split roughly half as were our casualties, the Marine contingents on Ship were almost all male however." he said. Borghilde looked stricken.

"In other words, the cluster is short 55 million men." she said. The Cabinet exchanged dire glances. The Cluster's population dynamics had always been unstable. The Male population on the clusters worlds ranged as low as 30% to as high as 45%. The high competiveness for males was one of the primary reasons Hapan women were known to be highly aggressive and underhanded. Runa openly blanched.

"The loss of that many men especially to that age range . . ."

"Yes." Borghilde said.

"Please enlighten those of us who are not as familiar with what this signifies." Audre said. Borghilde glance around the room and then at her Queen's image.

"We lost 55 million military aged males, more likely than not, the vast majority were between 18 and 30 years old. This means that the elder generation, and the children too young to fight will be somewhat unaffected. This war however interrupted the usual life cycle for all Hapans. Men were already a fought over commodity for our young women, but if you take that many out of the equation, then we have a situation where many women will be competing over a single man where before the war it might have been two or three. At the previous level certain . . Agreements could be made . . ." she said with a glance at Audre. The others were well aware that the two had made an agreement over a desired man, the result of which left their respective children half siblings. Their agreement had been at times vicious, though in time it became a beneficial deal, though they would always seek leverage over the other because of it.  
>" . . . But this leaves us open to a number of undesirable scenarios, including partial population collapse." Runa nodded firmly, indicating she was more concerned about the population collapse aspect.<p>

"There are also the Refugees." Vendla added. Gunvor shot that down.

"A lot of them will eventually leave, and they have the same problem, the New Republic and Corellians recruited heavily from them for their Armies and Fleets, before and after they arrived here. Depending on where they were deployed and when, they could have even worse casualty rates." Vendla shrunk a bit.

"Very well, Audre? Ida?" Tenel Ka said, ending the conversation before it got worse. The Treasury and Commerce Ministers exchanged glances. Audre started.

"The War certainly strained our economy, but in reality it really hurt us in resources. Fortunately there are enough uninhabited worlds and asteroid clusters that the hits can be counteracted. We're going to pull out ahead actually, our sea based technologies are more suited to humans than Mon Cals, and the Corellians are competitive enough with them that they licensed a lot of our technology for their recovery. Our stabilization systems for our ship lasers was licensed by the Republic and the Imperial Remnant." Audre concluded. Ida nodded and spoke.

"Our commerce was effectively halted to the Corporate sector and we suffered serious losses commercially, but not much in material and shipping. The gravity traps kept our shipping pined to the cluster. Fortunately we've never had much in the way of commerce outside the cluster. It was a strain with the refugees, but our agricultural worlds were able to keep the cluster fed . . . Barely." she said. Tenel Ka nodded.

"Hulda?"

"So far we have no indications of hostile acts. The Peace Brigade never truly threatened action against us, and Vong holdouts are well outside our sphere of influence. Our domestic issues were largely put on hold for the war. Our usual pirate problems were halted, it appears they ran afoul of Vong and our fleet successively. From an intelligence standpoint however we have new liabilities, the Refugees and the outsiders we recruited are a potential spy base." Tenel Ka glanced expectantly at Adimine.

"This year's crop will have a large surplus." Adimine said with a smile on her face, glad she could for the first time not have to report shortages due to war. Tenel Ka nodded.

"Very well, I shall be taking a personal Vacation take the time with your staffs to create workable solutions to our problems. We shall meet again in three months." she said. She glanced at Gunvor.

"You neglected to tell them when our troops and Sailors can return home." she said. He nodded.

"Our ships will be involve with clearing out remaining holds in a 50 parsec sphere around the cluster. Our troops will have to garrison for at least the better part of a year, but the majority of our troops will be able to return home in six months." he said. She nodded.

"Good, like the others work with your staff and find workable solutions for our post war needs." Gunvor nodded and left the compartment.

"Your Highness . . ."

"My mind is made up, I will tolerate no interference." Tenel Ka told Ingrid.

"He is not Hapan."

"Neither am I, not fully anyway. And neither will millions, if not billions of children born during my reign." Tenel Ka said. Ingrid had a disturbed look.  
>"Change comes Ingrid, our ancestors may have hidden from the galaxy for millennia, but we no longer can." Tenel Ka told her.<p>

"But you are the Queen."

"I am, and I have sacrifice more than care to. I will not relinquish this."

"Very well, I will find a way to make this decision palatable." Ingrid said.

"No. I am Queen. I decide not the common people." she said.  
>"Instead worry about how badly the people will be affected." Tenel Ka told her. Ingrid frowned.<p>

"Highness?"

"Our population has always been precariously balance between possessiveness and practicality. Losing this many Males takes out the balance. We could have a very serious problem when the people realize this." Tenel Ka said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Find me solutions!" Ingrid's shoulders sagged as her Queen left.

[

[

[

Tenel Ka was on the border between livid and despair. If the doors to the Queen's Cabin weren't automated she would have slammed them shut. In the privacy of her quarters she finally reacted to Gunvor's report. She covered her eyes with her hand, trying to fight back tears. 65 million dead. She had known on some level that the casualties would be borderline atrocious, but this was beyond what she expected She had felt the mass casualties when they happened. Had she not been trained by the JedI she might have been overwhelmed as her mother had by the death. Hapans were human, but only in the fact they were an offshoot of humanity. After three thousand years of almost complete genetic isolation, the speciation that was as yet in progress. It was also the reason she was an only child. The Hapans had diverged enough that it was a minor miracle that she had been conceived or born at all. Genetically, Tenel Ka knew she existed in the gray area between being a hybrid or merely mixed race. But in this war she had been very Hapan, and by result felt Hapan deaths more deeply. Her training had help greatly, but there had been times the deaths were near overwhelming. And she could not pretend her judgment was always clear and unclouded. Tenel Ka took her time, trying to calm herself with controlled breathing.

"You alright?" Mildly startled she slowly turned to face Jacen. He stood wearing his jumpsuit with his sleeves knotted around his waist. Tenel Ka had known enough of Jacen's habits to know that he had been meditating.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your meditation." Tenel Ka heard herself say.

"Not really, you are far from the most grieved person on this ship, let alone the system." Jacen said glancing out the massive bay viewport. He jerked his head at his former Home world.  
>"And its much harder when you have that to look at." he said turning to face it. Tenel Ka looked as well. Coruscant was as yet a ruin. A Grey ball of metal thinly covered with green, laced with angry fiery lines of lava.<p>

"I forgot that this was home for you." she said. Jacen gave a silent snort.

"Never again." he said in a voice devoid of any discernable emotion. Tenel Ka placed her hand on his back.  
>"I'm sorry Jacen." he turned and gave her a small grin.<p>

"Don't be, I'm a Solo, a child of the Galaxy." he said. She frowned. He sighed. "Sorry, I guess I was burying more of my emotions than I thought." he said.

"We all have." she replied. He glanced at her.

"Its okay to cry, I won't think less of you." he said. Tenel Ka's eyes teered and she gave him a betrayed look. Jacen lifted a hand and stared at the banded scars that covered nearly ever inch of his torso, arms and legs.  
>"I've done so for much more selfish reasons." he said softly.<p>

"Jacen, you were being tortured." she protested.

"True. But I've been selfish in other ways too." He said.  
>"Ganner, Zonoma Sekot . . ." he said and then glanced at her.<br>"You." she frowned.

"You speak of Danni Quee." she said. Jacen sighed.

"Danni wanted something more than I was able to give. She had feelings for me, and for a while I thought I did, but I didn't." Jacen said. He glanced at her at last.  
>"Tenel Ka, you grieve for your people, that is nothing to be ashamed of. My problems are almost purely personal." he said. She nodded.<p>

"Today I was informed of our casualty totals." she told him. He nodded.  
>"65 million." she added. Jacen leaned his head back. He turned and pulled her into a hug.<p>

"It's alright. They were casualties you could not avoid. They were ably lead, and died gloriously for a righteous cause." he told her.

"I know, I just can not-" Tenel Ka said through her tears.

"Yeah." Jacen said, holding her. Jacen shifted on his feet, he still had a few bruises beyond the cracked rib and whatever contusions and minor fractures. he received from Shimmra and Onimi, he was ignoring them for now. He still felt them as he grimaced. Tenel Ka lifted her head.

"You are still injured from the battle?" she said sharply. Jacen blinked at the 180 in her attention.

"Just a bruised rib." he told her.  
>"I think maybe a bruised bone here and there." Tenel Ka took the time to look at his torso.<p>

"You thought?" she said slightly incredulously. Tentatively she touched the angry red-blue bruise on his side.

"Well they can't mar me anymore then they already have." he said lightly. Tenel Ka, looked at his scars and gave him a dismayed glance.

"I wish . . ." she started and then stopped when he shifted on his feet again. She then gave him an expectant look.

"I might have . . . Hurt my femur a little, not a break, just a little stressing on the bone." Tenel ka managed a slight chuckle.

"Jacen sit down." she said, pulling him to her bunk. Settling on the sheets she pulled his arm over her shoulder and returned her gaze to Coruscant.  
>"I'm sorry I could not meet you when you escaped." she told him.<p>

"I'm sorry I let Vergere prevent me from kissing you good bye." He responded. Tenel Ka smiled and leaned her head into his shoulder and lower jaw.

"We corrected that already." she told him. He nodded.

"I can't pretend anything can make up for the lost time, or lives . . ." Jacen said, Tenel Ka drew her head back and looked at him.  
>" . . . But living miserably will not bring them back." He told her. She smiled and returned her head to its resting place.<p>

"Your right Jacen." she murmured. HE chuckled.

"So what did you have in mind for this vacation you wanted me to take with you?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenel Ka's eyes snapped open as she woke.

We fell asleep. She realized as she became aware of the male arms that held her. She lifted her head off of Jacen's chest. Jacen was lightly snoring, deeply asleep. She quickly replayed the last events she could remember.  
>Jacen had been more beat-up and nek-tired than she had realized, and found him starting to nod off mid conversation. It wasn't like she wasn't tired herself, so they ended up napping together on her bed. She started to shift but then stopped, realizing her right leg was intertwined with his leg.<p>

Correction, I fell asleep on him. Tenel Ka mentally chided, slowly drawing a finger across one of his numerous scars. Jacen grunted, deep and rumbling before abruptly waking. He lifted his head and look at her. For once Tenel Ka had no clue what to say or do. Jacen seemed to be in the same quandary.

"Uh . . . Hey!" Jacen said in a forced suave tone. Tenel Ka smiled, ducking her head down and chuckling against Jacen's chest.

"Hey yourself." Tenel Ka replied, raising herself up to kiss him before settling back against his shoulder, feeling his grip around her shoulders tighten.

"Sorry I could only offer a . . . snuggle." Jacen said, more than a little chagrined.  
>Tenel Ka chuckled against his neck.<p>

"It is fine Jacen, I would rather have you at top condition." she said. She then frowned.  
>"We're about to be interrupted." she said.<p>

"Your head guard." Jacen said. He chuckled. "She's afraid of you?" he said laughing lightly.

"She's more afraid that she is interrupting . . . Queen making." Tenel Ka said.

"If I wasn't so bruised, and it didn't hurt so much when I breathe, we might have been." He chuckled only to find an annoyed glance his way.

"Do not downplay injuries again." Tenel Ka said in an aggravated tone. Jacen nodded.

"I promise." he said.

"Do not, If you do again, I will punish you." Tenel Ka said, her voice angry enough to emote how worried she was. Jacen bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry I won't do it again." he said.  
>Tenel Ka laid her head back down.<p>

"Good."

Rayne Astarta found herself cursing her luck. It was bad enough that she had to interrupt her Queen's privacy, even worse it was during the night. And far worse that according to entry/access logs of the doors, the Queen had male company.

While the Queen so far had proven far more capable of self control and restraint, she was none the less someone that Rayne had no desire to annoy. And she was Jedi, if the Queen reacted violently, it would be extremely painful for her. And that was ignoring the fact that she could possibly be interrupting the Queen's sexual adventures, though she and the Guard knew that Tenel Ka had refrain from sex, or male companionship her entire life.

"Enter!" The Queen said loud enough for Rayne to hear. Fortunately it appeared that the Queen was not occupied, or not occupied sufficiently that she was unaware of her approach.  
>Rayne squared her shoulders and privately hoped that the Queen, like most of her predecessors, did not consider her furniture while she was sexually occupied. She opened the door and stepped into the unlighted room.<p>

"You can relax you know, Tenel Ka wouldn't Force Choke you for disturbing her even if we were having sex." he said. Rayne hadn't seen the man up close before. The Scars were shocking, and she was impressed by the musculature of the Jedi man. His facial features was however, to her mind far too brutish for her tastes.  
><em>I know the Queen admires him, but he is ugly<em>. Rayne thought Jacen snorted. Rayne belatedly realized that he could hear her thoughts.  
>The Queen lay on her side resting comfortably on his shoulder. She still managed to maintain a serious demeanor and expression.<p>

"What is so pressing Rayne?" Tenel Ka asked, her cold choice of words indicating that she was mildly irritated.

"Apologies my Queen, the JedI Tahiri is requesting permission to board. She has indicated interests in traveling to Hapes." Rayne said uncomfortably. Jacen Solo exchanged glances with the Queen. Tenel Ka lifted her head.

"Knight Veila has permission to board, give her quarters in on the Queen's deck." Tenel Ka told her.  
>Rayne bowed and left, closing the door.<p>

"Didn't know Tahiri had business on Hapes." Jacen said. Tenel Ka stilled slightly.

"We cremated Anakin there. There was not time for a proper funeral. When the crisis left my World, you mother requested that I place a tomb marker. . . I exceeded what she had in mind." Tenel Ka said. Jacen blinked. Tenel Ka continued.

"I had a stone pyre made as a cenotaph for Anakin the others and . . . You." she said. Tenel Ka's eyes shined with unshed tears. Jacen nodded and dropped his head back onto her pillow and starred at the overhead. Jacen sighed.

"I hadn't thought about Anakin's grave. What a crappy brother I am." he said honestly. He glanced at Tenel Ka.

"That's probably where she is going." He said. Tenel Ka nodded.

"I agree." She said and extricated herself and stood.  
>"I should greet her. You are welcome to come with me." She offered. Jacen considered.<p>

"No, from what I'm getting through the Force she's wary of running into me. I think she wants to speak to you privately." he said. Tenel Ka blinked and then nodded.

"Very well, please sleep here?" Tenel Ka said with uncharacteristically frail hope in her voice. Jacen smiled.

"Of course." he said. Tenel Ka leaned down and kissed him again and then left.

"You have been spending too much time with Jaina." Tenel Ka said to Tahiri. Tahiri gave her an amused glance from the cockpit of the XJ-4 she had "borrowed" from the _Errant Venture _hours earlier.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tahiri asked.

"Normally no, but your flight skills need some polish." Tenel Ka said glancing at the ground crew, who were cleaning up supplies and crates that Tahiri had knocked over with the backwash from her engines. Tahiri blanched.

"Right. Sorry?" she offered to the annoyed crewmen, only to receive aggravated glares and rude gestures. Tahiri sighed and jumped, vaulting the distance from cockpit to land near Tenel Ka.  
>Tenel Ka glanced at her guards.<p>

"Leave us." she said. They left without protesting, knowing better by now. Tahiri smirked at her.

"I think you've been Queen too long." she said. Tenel Ka nodded.

"Perhaps, but I am better suited for it than anyone." she said without pride. Tahiri's smirk faded. She nodded.

"Alright." Tahiri said and followed Tenel Ka when she turned, and headed toward the turbo lifts.

"How was your battle?" Tenel Ka asked nonchalantly. Tahiri bristled at the tone.

"Bloody, frightening, how was yours." Tahiri said a little harsher than she intended.  
>Tenel Ka glanced at her<p>

"Our losses were fairly light we lost 10% of our capital ships, most of their crews and many soldiers. Totaling 460,000 casualties." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri stopped mid step. Tenel Ka stopped and faced her. Tahiri's expression was of shocked contriteness.

"Tenel Ka, I'm sorry. I-" Tahiri said visibly upset. Tenel Ka nodded and allowed the younger girl-woman, Tenel Ka mentally corrected herself, hug her.

"It is alright Tahiri, We committed 5 million, losing less than a tenth of them is an extremely favorable loss rate for the task I gave them." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri expression told Tenel Ka that she wasn't old enough or ready to accept casualties as a fact of life. Tenel Ka gave her an unfelt smile and pulled her by the arm.  
>"Come." she said. Tahiri followed her.<p>

"Jacen is aboard." Tenel Ka told her once they entered the turbo lift. Tahiri grimaced.

"I know, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting-" She stopped when Tenel Ka began to laugh

"You are the second person in less than an hour who has assumed that they have interrupted my coital adventures with Jacen." she said. Tahiri started to laugh, until she realized what Tenel Ka was saying, causing a mildly disgusted face.

"I don't want to know . . ."

"Jacen is still recovering from injuries sustained during the battle, he could not threaten my virtue at the moment." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri frowned.

"He didn't seem hurt this morning." she protested. Tenel Ka sighed.

"Unfortunately he seems to be very good at hiding his injuries." Tenel Ka intimated. Tahiri grimaced.

"Anakin was like that, always pretending he was in better shape than he was. Or denying it entirely." she said, not completely in the present.

"So what brings you aboard my ship." Tenel Ka asked most pointedly. Tahiri blinked and looked at her.

"Officially, I'm giving your military help with the holdouts. Truthfully, I needed to talk to Jacen about something." she said vaguely. Tenel Ka eyed her suspiciously. Tahiri blanched.

"No! I'm not after him, he's yours!" Tahiri said half panicking. Tenel Ka slowly nodded.

"Good, I am Hapan, but I'm not willing to reach an 'arrangement' over my mate."  
>Tenel Ka said, blinking as she realized how vehemently she had claimed Jacen.<p>

"I didn't think you would, what I need to talk to him about is . . . Something Anakin left for me." Tahiri said, leaving the impression that she was pleased and very embarrassed by what she had been given.

"You are pleased about it, why are you so embarrassed?" Tenel Ka asked.

"Well it was meant for my . . . _Use_, but I was too young to receive it when he died, so it was in Leia's possession since he died, well Han's at first it took him a while to tell Leia what it was." Tahiri said fidgeting with an object in her pocket. Tenel Ka was more than a little mystified by it.

"What item can fit in your pocket and embarrass even Han this much?" she asked. Tahiri blanched.

"Just something Anakin . . . Provided." she said evasively. Tenel Ka blinked, then a flash of insight made her eyes widen.

"He froze his semen?" she asked. Tahiri gaped.

"How did you . . .?" Tahiri started to ask. Tenel Ka smiled patiently

"Because all of the male JedI did, except Master Skywalker and Master Horn." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri didn't seem to know how to respond to that.

"Why did he hide that?" she asked. Tenel Ka shrugged.

"Probably he was to embarrassed by it, they were told to indicate who they would prefer to have received it. Since Anakin and you were under the Republic's legal age, they must have given it to Leia for safe keeping. When Jacen was presumed dead . . ." Tenel Ka trailed off.

"Oh." Tahiri said.

"It was too soon after I believed him dead, and I couldn't afford to be distracted by a small child during a war that could have lasted years. Fortunately Jacen is alive." she said.

"What did you do with . . ."

"It was placed in a safe place, and now that the war is over it will be destroyed. I will have no use for them." Tenel ka said.

"Because you have the whole man?" Tahiri teased. Tenel Ka nodded seriously.

"That is my intention." She said. "As soon as his injuries are healed." Both women laughed. Tahiri calmed a little.

"Jaina suspected as much, she said she saw him slammed into a Coral console." she said. Tenel Ka winched.

"He has a few bruised ribs, at least that is what he's admitting to." Tenel Ka said with a dark look. She punched the lift controls much harder than was needed.

"We will go see him, and he is then going to see my doctor." she said in an angered tone, while Tahiri nervously shifted a step away form her.

"Uh . . . You're saying Mom had this the whole time?" Jacen asked looking up from the sealed tube in Tahiri's hand.

"Yes, though she was embarrassed about it." Tahiri said.

"Well no wonder that was her dead son's . . . Soldiers." Jacen said. He looked at her.

". . .Do you intend to use it?" He asked. Tahiri flushed in embarrassment. She shakily nodded.

"I think I should, I loved him, and I couldn't ever replace him." Tahiri said. Jacen leaned back a little.

"I understand how you felt about him, Tahiri, but you don't have to do this, you don't owe anything to him or our family, even if he left his . . ."

"Soldiers" Tenel Ka supplied helpfully.

"Soldiers to you." Jacen said giving Tenel Ka a mildly irritated glance. He continued.

"They promised us that the . . . Samples would stay viable for ten years, so there's no rush. And you shouldn't give up on finding love Tahiri, I doubt Anakin would want you to pin away over him." he finished.

"How can you say that!?" Tahiri nearly shrieked. "He was your brother!" she said heatedly.

"I haven't forgotten Tahiri." Jacen said seriously. Tahiri slumped a little. "Nor have I forgotten that when I thought I was dead, I hoped Tenel Ka could find happiness." He added. Tahiri flushed again, unable to look at him and his scarred self. He stood and put his hand on her shoulder. Tahiri looked back up at him.

"If you want to go through with this, you know you'll have my family's support." Jacen said. "And I'm sure Mom or Dad said as much." Tahiri nodded.

"I'm want to but . . ."

"But you'd be alone. Well Tahiri, Anakin is dead, but between Dad and Myself we can make up a little for him being gone." Jacen said. Tahiri teared up and hugged him tightly. Jacen grunted.

"Tahiri his ribs." Tenel Ka interjected. Tahiri released him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Sorry! I-" Jacen chuckled.

"Its alright." he said and tussled her hair, she frowned and batted at his hand. "I think of you as a little sister anyway." he told. Tahiri smiled. Tenel Ka cleared her throat.

"We are headed for Hapes, perhaps visiting Anakin would help give you perspective." she said. Tahiri brightened.

"That's a great idea! I never thought you were so much of a romantic!" Tahiri enthused. Jacen frowned.

"Don't expect him to show, I'm very sure I was hallucinating on Coruscant when I thought I saw him." Jacen told her. Tahiri sobered.

"I know, but I want to speak to him even if Its just his grave." she said. The door opened and Rayne escorted an older woman inside. Jacen frowned. Tahiri smirked.

"I should go, have fun with the doctor!" she said and moved out. Jacen glanced at an annoyed Tenel Ka.

"No." He said. Tenel Ka advanced menacingly.

"You know I said no . . ." Jacen said an hour later now taped and bandaged much more than he considered necessary. Tenel Ka snorted as she emerged out of the refresher with a towel hanging over one shoulder. Jacen felt his mouth go dry.

"Tenel Ka . . ." he started. Tenel Ka glanced at him as she opened her clothing locker.

"Yes?" she asked as she selected and put on her underwear. Jacen noted that she was using telekinesis to compensate for having one arm. She glanced at him, finding him deep in thought.

"You were saying?" she asked discarding her towel. Jacen swallowed and lifted himself onto his elbows. Tenel Ka frowned at him and he reluctantly laid back down.

"You sure you don't want a shirt or something?" he asked. She frowned at him.

"I am wearing no more and no less than you are." she pointed out. Jacen nodded.  
>"And I have made my intentions abundantly clear have I not?" she continued, placing her fist defiantly on her hip. Jacen nodded.<p>

"You right, I shouldn't have expected half hearted effort, this is you were talking about he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't do anything half assed you mean." she supplied. Jacen blinked and then laughed.

"Your right." Tenel Ka allowed him a smile as she got under the covers and settled into a comfortable position with him. After a while Tenel Ka abruptly asked.

"Do you think I should get a prosthetic?" she asked. Jacen starred at her incredulously.

"You're the one who ripped off an attached droid arm." he pointed out.

"A prosthetic, built to replicate the full function of my original arm, not a ham-fisted abomination." Tenel Ka said vehemently. Jacen couldn't retreat, since their legs were entangle.

"Sorry?" he offered weakly. Tenel Ka sighed.

"I apologize, I have considered it often since the war began, but I wasn't able to secure three weeks for such an operation and recovery time. Especially when Mother died." she said. Jacen hugged her .

"If you want it, get it." he said. Tenel Ka chuckled.

"I haven't had the luxury of thinking that way in a long time." Tenel Ka said. Jacen eyed her and nodded.

"Well I'm around for at least 3 months . . ." Jacen said reminding her that she hadn't convinced him to stay yet. " . . . you have the time now." he finished.

"Your right, and I was a little presumptive when I came out of the refresher." she offered. He snorted.

"No, you were right on the mark, the problem for me is: If I stay, what the hell am I going to do?" Jacen asked her. Tenel Ka paused. Her thought process had never gone beyond convincing Jacen to stay or marry her.

"I won't be working much either Jacen, once the war ends, my only duties are to approve taxes and laws, command my peace-time Forces and produce heirs." she said. "Only the last would require more than a few hours for one or two days out of a month." she said. Jacen frowned.

"How the hell did your predecessors spend their time?" he asked. Tenel Ka was getting annoyed.

"Well my grandmother spent the first 5 years of her reign finding her consort. She preferred the test drive method." she said harshly. Jacen sighed.

"Sorry, I just can't imagine not having a job or mission." he said apologetically. She nodded.

"So when you said three months, that's the longest you can stand to be without a purpose?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes. And I guarantee Jaina is probably worse about it." he said. Tenel Ka shook the bed with her laughter.

"Jaina? Your parents will never have grandchildren from her, she will never have time for it."

"We'll never have grandchildren from you, you won't have time for it!" Leia hissed. Jaina glared and spat back in her face.

"That better than having children you never had time for!" Jaina returned. Leia's mouth opened, very hurt by the remark.

"I spent more time with you than most Coruscanti women Jaina. I was home every day when you were young!" Leia shouted.

"Oh, great." Han said to Jag Fel.

Half an hour ago Han and Leia finally tracked Jaina down to her Quarters on the _Errant Venture_ to find their daughter very occupied with Jag Fel. Said man gave Han an aggrieved glance.

"This is my room, I do not enjoy being trapped on my bed." he said. Han glared.

"Kid this is not the time to remind me what I saw." Han said. Jag bit his tongue. Han looked around and found the comforter.

"I cant believe Booster stapled the sheets to the bed." Han told him, trying to ignore his wife and his daughter's verbal war. Jag took the offered comforter and wrapped it around his waist, allowing him to discard the pillow he had been using. Jag stood.

"Thank you he." said stiffly and moved to find his pants.

"You running?" Han asked. Jag glared.

"No, I'm putting pants on since I doubt Jaina will be in a good mood when this is over. What the hell made you think it was okay to enter my Quarters in the first place?" He said managing to slip on his pants without losing the comforter.

"Heh, Jaina told us this was her quarters, probably to piss me off a little, that why Leia's trying to brow beat her." Han said. Jag gave the two a wary glance. Leia and Jaina were now shouting hoarsely at each other nose to nose.

"Should we intervene?" Jag asked. Han scoffed.

"Do you want to interrupt an argument where the participants have light sabers?" Han said. Jag tilted his head and nodded.

"Good point." he said. Han snorted. He sobered.

"Your uncle asked me to try to convince you to defect." he said. Jag glanced at him.

"I swore an oath of honor to the Chiss Empire." Jag said, offended.

"They don't think much of humans." Han pointed out

"My oath stands." Jag insisted. Han gave him an appraising look.

"Alright, I won't argue with you. Your honor bound and duty driven. A good man, a guy men would prefer for a son in law. Good for you. And good for me, I didn't want you around Jaina anyway." Han said. Jag gave him a confused look.

"Your reasoning sound counter intuitive." Jag said. _The fish is checking the bait_. Han thought.

"You live in cold hard facts Jag, a great thing for a Colonel, but a piss poor thing to have for a spouse. Jaina needs a guy that can get her to relax, make her laugh. Some one who can love her." Han said almost flippantly. Jag redden.

"I love Jaina, there is no doubt about that!" Jag said almost vehemently. _It's a nice worn, that shiny thing looks good._ Han scoffed.

"Sure you do now. But once it gets inconvenient for you, you won't think that way." Han said.

"That is not true Han, I'm taking a diplomatic position, it keeps me outside the Empire where I can stay in contact-" Jag said. A nibble here a nibble there. . . Han thought.

"Whatever either way your just candy for her, she'll find a man who's a human. A good man my daughter deserves, not some Imperial wanna-bee." Han said. Jag glared.

"We'll see about that." Jag said, storming into the refresher. Han glanced back to Leia and Jaina who had concluded their fight and were exchanging hugs. Confused Han frowned at them.

"Wait, what did I miss?" he asked. They both gave him matching frowns.

"You were in the room." Leia said. Han shrugged.

"Yeah, I was too busy yanking Imp boy's chain." Han said. Jaina looked around for Jag, alarmed that he left.

"Where is he?" Jaina demanded. Han rolled his eyes.

"Imp boy got worked up and went into the Refresher." he said. Jaina glared.

"Why do you do that Dad? Jag's a great man. You never gave Tenel Ka or Tahiri this much scrutiny." Jaina said.

"They weren't sleeping with your brothers. Besides how much better can it get than a Queen. The boy really one-upped me there. And Tahiri was your brother's choice, it's the one thing I thought he had right. Even in death." Han said guiltily. Leia dropped her hands and approached Han.

"Han, Anakin loved you, you can't do this to yourself Han." Leia said. Han sighed.

"Besides we have Tahiri as a . . . whatever . . . " Leia paused midthought and then whirled on Han.

"I'm a step down from Tenel Ka?" she said incredulously. Han smirk.

"She's a red head. Would you rather, he shacked up with that scientist?" Han said waggling his eyebrows.

"Han . . ." Leia said in an angry voice. Han sighed.

"Are you saying I shouldn't take pride in my boy?" he asked. Leia stopped. She sighed.

"No, you should." she said. She glanced at Jaina.

"Sorry for bursting in like that, I don't know what your father was thinking." Leia said glaring at Han.

"I was thinking I'd surprise my little girl. Not witness my first grandchild in conception-Oof!" Han said and then grunted in pain when Leia elbowed him harshly.

"I apologize Jaina, we'll be going!" She said dragging. Jaina waved him off.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll name the first one after you! Jag?. . . Oh Ja-aaaa-aag!" Jaina said recognizing what would traumatize Han the most.

"Damnit." Han swore. Leia chuckled.

"So will he defect?" she asked. Han grimaced.

"Don't know, kid's a stuffy son of a bitch sometimes." he said. Leia frowned.

"Well how did it go?" she asked.

"Well, he'll either defect, or kidnap Jaina." Han said. Leia laughed.

"Revenge comes in time?" she asked. Han glowered.

"Daughters are the Universe's punishment on you for being a man." Han said.

"Relax Han, Jag couldn't keep Jaina with him if she didn't want to be with him." she said. Han glanced at her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he said


	3. Chapter 3

Jacen could only stare, almost petulantly at the two women. He ignored the almost pleading glance Rayne gave him. The head guard had almost begged Tenel Ka not to spar with the 18 year old JedI with Lightsabers. Her knowledge of their telepathic ability had given her the idea of thinking at him to stop it. Unfortunately she didn't know he could just squelch her thoughts.

"Just so you know Rayne, I don't have to listen to your thoughts, I can completely block them." he told her tersely.

"This is still an extremely dangerous activity." Rayne told him. Jacen gave her a bored look.

"Rayne we have been raised since early or middle childhood, we cannot fail to prevent injury from light sabers." he told her. Rayne raised an eyebrow. Jacen blinked.  
>"Bad example." he said and sighed.<p>

"Look, we've been cooped on this ship for a week. If Tenel Ka would have let me, I would be down there." Jacen said. Rayne huffed angrily. Jacen snorted and watched Tenel Ka and Tahiri

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tahiri asked igniting her light saber. "Its been quite a while since you've used that."  
>Tenel Ka lifted her hand and pulled the light saber into her hand with the Force. She ignited her blade and saluted with flourish.<p>

"Arrogance is a virtue that belongs to those who can defend it, Tahiri." Tenel Ka told her.

"You were good once Tenel Ka, but you've been stagnant." Tahiri goaded.

"Careful Tahiri, Tenel Ka is not someone you want to challenge so seriously." Jacen told her. "Annoy her too much and she might give you a serious lesson in pride." he chided. Both women glared at him.

"If you think I'm being arrogant, why don't you give me that lesson then?" Tahiri said in annoyance. Jacen glanced at Tenel Ka in a plaintative manor.

"No. Not until my doctor says you are functional. And not until you've proven functional." Tenel Ka said with a mild leer.  
>Jacen's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment.<br>Tahiri sighed, she could accept them as a couple, and intellectually as a sexually active pair, but she didn't want to see even this little bit of foreplay.

"Are we going to fight or are you going to work on an heir?" she asked Tenel Ka.  
>Tenel Ka gave her an arched look.<p>

"My male is living and virile, I am in no hurry. You on the other hand . . ." Tenel Ka said.

Tahiri's expression darkened and launched herself across the room. Tenel Ka raised her blade, batting Tahiri's aside and jumped, kicking Tahiri in the stomach, launching Tahiri back to her original position. Jacen got to his feet.  
>Tahiri gaped and gasped like a fish until recovering enough to stand. She glared at<br>Tenel Ka and set herself into her stance. Tenel Ka stood balanced evenly on her feet, with her left shoulder facing Tahiri.

"Let us continue." Tenel Ka told her. Tahiri visibly calmed herself and slowly advanced.  
>Tenel Ka had other ideas and swiftly circled around to Tahiri's right. Tahiri shifted to meet the threat, but Tenel Ka pivoted and reversed direction, allowing her to attack before Tahiri could reset.<br>Tahiri uttered a grunt as she tried to hold her blade. Tenel Ka continued to press in, exerting more force with her single arm than Tahiri could with two. Tahiri broke contact and dropped to the floor in an attempt to kick Tenel Ka's legs out from under her.  
>Tenel Ka leapt over the sweep and brought her blade down, but found that Tahiri had rolled away. Tenel Ka slowly turned to face Tahiri.<p>

"You're stronger than me. I can't meet you blow to blow." Tahiri admitted. Her opponent smiled.

"Not only stronger . . ." Tenel Ka said and then swarmed Tahiri in high speed, rapid attacks. Tahiri was able to parry and block, but Tenel Ka was too fast and too strong for Tahiri to go on the offensive. Tahiri used telekinesis out of desperation.  
>Her moved worked, striking Tenel Ka unexpectedly and launching her hard enough that Tenel Ka dropped her Light saber, Tahiri stood. Tenel Ka sprang to her feet, mildly incensed and yanked Tahiri's light saber from her hands with the Force.<br>Tahiri stared first at her blade and then Tenel Ka's as they lay on the deck of the hanger bay. The Light sabers abruptly hurtled toward Jacen who caught them. Both women glared. Jacen smiled back. Tahiri faced Tenel Ka again.

"Guess I'll have to fight dirty." She said, closing her fists. Tenel Ka bent her knees to lower her gravity and give her better positioning for kicks. She was at a disadvantage in hand to hand, being with only one hand. She could not allow Tahiri to get her to ground, Tahiri was a grown woman now, the severe reach, weight and leverage advantage Tenel Ka held over the girl before the war was gone, though Tahiri was still much lighter, being 175 cm and barely 50 kilos to Tenel Ka's 185 cm and 70 kilos.

"You always have Tahiri, though before it was because you were but a child the last time we sparred." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri blinked.

"I thought I was learning from you." she returned. Tenel Ka tilted her head.

"Perhaps you did, but we Dathomiri believe in harsh lessons and training. I am pleased that I no longer have to hold back." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri's eyes had a slightly wild glint that matched Tenel Ka's feral expression.

"Lets do this." Tahiri said with a grin and then charged. She had to stop and roll under a kick and then again when Tenel Ka tried to drive her heal into her. Tahiri stopped her momentum by planting a foot and then pushed off to sweep Tenel Ka's legs.  
>Tenel Ka hopped but the sweep caught her. She scrambled, hooking a leg around Tahiri's waist and used the shin of her other leg to push Tahiri flat on the deck. Tenel Ka grimaced, this was exactly what she did not want to have happen, Tahiri was as flexible or possibly more so than herself and had two arms.<br>The same thought had occurred to Tahiri who lifted the leg on her upper chest and forced it behind her head. Tenel Ka tried to free herself, but Tahiri was fast enough to pile onto her back and wedge her arms under Tenel Ka's armpits, taking attention to lock the stump arm tightly. Tenel Ka managed to roll them but it only left her face up and still locked in Tahiri's hold. Tahiri's leg were not long enough for her to lock Tenel Ka's effectively. For a long moment the stayed there, neither could advance beyond their current positions. Or not. Tahiri shifted her arms, locking her hands behind Tenel Ka's neck. Tenel Ka took a minute to try to break the lock. Finally she sighed and stopped.

"I yield." She said in a resigned voice. Tahiri released her immediately. Tenel Ka rolled off her and got to her knees. Tahiri stayed there. They were both flushed and sweating from exertion. Jacen cautiously approached.

"You two alright?" he asked. Tahiri managed to nod.

"I am unharmed. Merely tired." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri nodded emphatically at her comment.

"I'm sore but not hurt." Tahiri added. Tenel Ka gave Jacen a glance.

"Help us up." Jacen stepped to Tenel Ka pulling her up while bending over and grabbing Tahiri's hand. She took it and found herself hanging nearly aloft as she tried to find her feet.

"There." Jacen said, only to find he had to grab Tahiri before she fell again. He glanced at Tenel Ka to find she was unsteadily still on her feet. He sighed.

"Did you two really have to wear yourselves out that much?" He asked pulling Tahiri's arm over his shoulder and helped Tenel Ka support herself with his arm around her waist.

"Yes."

"Yes."  
>Jacen sighed again.<p>

"Alright." he said. Tenel Ka spoke.

"I am hungry Jacen, help me to my room so I can shower and then eat." Tenel Ka said imperiously.

"Ditto."

"What am I your pack nerf?" Jacen gripped. Tenel Ka glared.

"No, you are not property, I do not want a possession." she said. Jacen gave her a grin.

"If you say so dear." he told her. Tenel Ka blinked and allowed a soft smile. Tahiri, still half hanging off Jacen's shoulder griped.

"Could you two get me to my bunk before you flirt too far. Please?" Tahiri implored. Jacen chuckled.

"Alright." he said poorly imitating Threepios prissy voice. "We shall deliver mistress Tahiri to her bed."

"Watch it Jacen." Tahiri said, aggravated. Jacen smiled at her.

"C'mon, I can't tease my little sister?" he asked. Tahiri had to fight back tears.  
>"Whoa, I didn't mean to-"<p>

"Its okay! I'm happy Jacen, women do cry when their happy. You know that right?" Tahiri said. Jacen chuckled.

"He does not know women that well, a good thing I think. I can train him to my preferences." Tenel Ka said. Jacen frowned.

"Thought I wasn't property." he said pulling them into the turbo lift.

"Only when it suits me." Tenel Ka said, immediately regretting her words. Jacen frowned at her.

"Only if I can make the same claim." he returned. Tenel Ka, relieved that she hadn't greatly offended him tilted her head and nodded.

"Agreed."  
>Tahiri rolled her eyes and stepped away from them, having recovered her legs.<p>

"I'll leave you two alone, I don't want to get caught in that crossfire." she said. Tenel Ka smiled broadly.

"No you do not." She murmured, her eyes locked with Jacen's.  
>Tahiri was very glad to be out of the lift when they reached the Queen's personal deck.<p>

"This was not a good idea." Jacen groaned. Tenel Ka, concerned, ignored the spray of the shower as she knelt over him. Jacen groaned again and tried to right himself, only to fall back on his back again. Tenel Ka felt the guilt mount as she knelt over him. Though in a considerable amount of pain, there was no amount of pain that would prevent Jacen from enjoying the sight of water dripping from her well formed curves.

"I'm sorry, I should have waited to-" Tenel Ka started to say. Jacen groaned and shook his head.

"No, this was a good idea, in the shower, not a great idea." Jacen said. Tenel Ka managed a small smile.

"I will get my doctor here . . ."

"Hell no, get me up and to the bed, and then you can grab your doctor." he said. "This is embarrassing enough." he said.

"No, embarrassing would have been to have fallen before you finished your task."  
>Tenel Ka said a little impishly, Placing her closed fist on statuesque hip.. Jacen managed a grin.<p>

"Glad you like it."

"Greatly." Tenel Ka said with a smirk that was far from innocent.

"Good, but we shouldn't do that in the shower again." Jacen said and rested his head against the tile deck. Tenel Ka nodded and turned off the water and pressed the comm button.

"Rayne, bring my doctor to my quarters." she said. Jacen gave her a mildly betrayed look.

"As you will my lady, are you injured?" Rayne asked.

"I am not, but my companion had a slight accident in the shower." she said.

"Understood." Rayne said and clicked off the comm. Tenel Ka sighed and put her hand her neck, a position she used to compensate for the inability to cross her arms. While not pleased by the reason for it, Jacen not going to complain about the pose. Tenel Ka was a spectacular woman. That her body was equally spectacular was a bonus.

"Sorry Jacen, but your health is more important than your pride." she told him. He glared and then relented.

"Fine, but your guard doesn't come in." he said. She nodded. He glanced around, and abruptly realized he was still naked..

"Could you please hand me a towel?" he asked. Tenel Ka nodded, knowing he didn't want anyone see his scars, as it was he had managed to avoid exposing his scars to her doctor before.

"Why didn't hide yourself when Rayne interrupted us last night?" Tenel Ka asked. Jacen blinked.

"Didn't think about it then, I had just woken up with a beautiful women sleeping on me." he pointed out. Tenel Ka nodded and spread the towel over Jacen. There was only a small twitch at her lips that Jacen knew to be a smile, a nearly prideful one at that.

"As I was saying Your Highness, you male managed to complete the break in his eighth rib. I have taped his ribs and I require that he does not raise his arms over his head." Myrna, the Royal doctor told Tenel Ka and Jacen as they entered the Queen's private galley. Tahiri was finishing her meal as they entered. She rose, more out of surprise from the obviously injured Jacen. Jacen managed a grin in her direction. Tahiri was on just out of girlhood, being surrounded by several thousand Hapan was fairly hard for the ego if you weren't one of them, especially at her age. The doctor continue.

"I also strongly recommend that you refrain from coitus until his ribs have healed, especially in a shower that has no hand holds." she finished, bowing and then leaving. Jacen gave her an annoyed glare before stiffly shuffling to the table and sitting across from Tahiri.

"How's the breakfast?" he asked. Tahiri stared at him for a moment.

"Did she just say you fell in the shower? While having sex?" Tahiri asked incredulously.

"Why in the shower?" Jacen gave her a perturbed look. Considering the quasi brother sister relationship Jaina and himself had decided to afford her, it was a strange question, at least from a Corellian or Coruscanti perspective.

"Not what we originally intended." Jacen said brusquely. Tahiri looked at him for a moment and nodded, even Jacen had obvious limits of tolerance.

"Alright then. The breakfast is okay, but way more plant matter than I would ever want in a breakfast." she told him. Jacen snorted.

"That's because you ate like you were on Tattoine, even on Yavin 4." Jacen said. Tahiri shrugged.

"Tuskens don't do well with fibrous foods." Tahiri said. Jacen snorted as Tenel Ka sat down with them with a data pad in hand. Jacen glanced at her, sensing a change in her mood, which had been fairly light and, well, amorous since their shower, despite Jacen's accident.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Tenel Ka frowned as she read.

"Casualty reports." she said succinctly.

"I thought no one was fighting, and we've been in hyperspace for seven days." Tahiri said, confused. Tenel Ka glanced at her.

"I have no doubt that a significant fraction of the Yuuzhan Vong will hold out, and there are fifteen systems in our post war mop-up zone. . ." she told Tahiri. " . . . But these are our total war casualties." she said. Tahiri blinked.

"How bad is it? Was it as bad as Coruscant?" Tahiri asked. Jacen winced. Sometimes he forgets that Tahiri only just turned 18. The scale of an intergalactic war is usually beyond most people's imagination or ability to process. Tenel Ka seemed to realize this. She wordlessly slid the data pad to Tahiri. Tahiri picked it up and read. Both Tenel Ka and Jacen watched her closely. Tahiri's eyes widened, her skin paled, and she then openly blanched and dropped the data pad as though burned by it.

"Is this accurate?" she gasped, pale and unable to contain tears. Tenel Ka nodded and gently patted Tahiri's hand. They could both feel the bile Tahiri felt rising in her throat.

"It is Tahiri. This is the reason I considered Coruscant's casualties to be light." she said. Jacen sighed.

"I'm sorry to say this Tahiri, but you're going to hear much worse from the New Republic or the Remnant. And that's to say nothing about the civilian casualties." Jacen said. Tahiri nodded.

"And the Vong." Tahiri said.

"I am not concerned with the Yuuzhan Vong's war casualties." Tenel Ka said in a harsh tone. She softened it. "Though your compassion does you credit. That you care, even with what they have done to you." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri nodded. "Had Jacen not returned from the dead, I would have pressed for total annihilation." she added capturing Jacen's left with her arm and holding it tightly and possessively against her breast. Tahiri gave her a mildly horrified expression. Jacen merely seemed disappointed, if not surprised. There was much in the way of repressed pain in Tenel Ka from the year she believed him dead.

"Tenel Ka . . ." He started to say. She held up her hand.

"It is selfish, I know, and most certainly of the Dark Side, but fortunately, I did not have to make that choice." she said. Tahiri turned to Jacen who still held his gaze with Tenel Ka. For a long time they continued to stare at each other until Jacen nodded and let the issue drop. Tahiri seemed to sense the change in mood.

"So what does this report mean for your people?" Tahiri asked. Tenel Ka grimaced.

"If you saw the breakdown . . ." she started, Tahiri shook her head, the number 65 million dead was as far as she got.

"I thought so, 55 million were male, and that fact is more troubling than our total casualties." she said. Tahiri frowned. Tenel Ka watched her for a moment and relented.

"When we started this war, we had access to the Republic casualty figures. We had prepared ourselves for a much longer war, and far harsher casualties." Tenel Ka said.

"But intellectual possibilities are much less painful than actuality." Tenel Ka said. "My advisors were prepared to accept a war lasting twenty years and six hundred million killed." she said, frowning. "But somewhere it was forgotten that the vast majority of our Forces are male. So the effect of losing so many men is unstudied. For once my advisors are completely unprepared to find solutions or to even calculate what this does to our people."

"But there are billions of people in the Cluster." Tahiri protested.

"35 billion, but it has been that way for generations, our population has not significantly changed until the war began." Tenel Ka said. "As I said, we don't know yet what this could do to use, especially when this entire side of Galaxy more likely than not has the same problem. Thank the gods we did not lose as many as Gunvor was expecting. Losing half a billion men would have been a complete disaster."

"This is the reason the Masters had us . . . Provide." Jacen said. "Uncle Luke knew that we would lose people." he said. "We lost 46 Jedi in the war, there was roughly ninety when it started. And 20 or so of us were elevated early because of the War. Us basically." Jacen said. Tahiri nodded somberly.

"What's different about this?" he asked Tenel Ka, gesturing to the data pad. She sighed.

"It has more precise figures, losses per world, per city, per unit, etc." Tenel Ka.

"Unfortunately we allowed cities or worlds to field their 'own' units." She said. Jacen leaned back and closed his eyes. Tahiri blinked.

"So if a battle went really bad . . ." she started to say.

"there are a number of cities or continents on our worlds that had their 'able' male population decimated." Tenel Ka finished for her.

"Or worse." one of the guards said, unable to contain, the obvious sadness in her voice. The woman realized she said it out loud, and her shame flared brilliantly to the three Jedi. Tenel Ka stood and approached the guard and placed her hand on the guard's shoulder.

"Indeed Talia." she said, in a rare instance using the force to let the guard feel her compasion, and then let the guard recover her professional reserve. She turned to Ingrid who had been hiding, or thought she was, the whole time.

"Ingrid, tell Gunvor to fix this practice. Immediately." she said harshly. Ingrid nodded and left to hunt down the General. Tenel Ka sighed.

"As bad as our problems are, the Republic has verifiable nightmares to deal with. Jaina and the others will be busy." 

"You know I would appreciate it, Major, if you could bring back your X-Wings in better shape." Senior Chief Strafighter mechanic's mate Dowd said. Jaina gave him a reproving glance.

"Next time I'm shot down I'll try to keep it in one piece. And don't call me Major, they haven't given me the paperwork yet." she said. SMMCS Dowd shrugged.

"You earned it ma'am . . ." he said visibly enjoying the annoyed glare when he said 'ma'am'.

"You should listen to Senior Chief Dowd." Jag told her. Senior Chief Dowd turned, and starred down at the CEDF Colonel.

"You would have been much easier to work for, if you didn't use that obsolete junker." he said. Jag frowned.

"The Claw Craft Mark 6 C is a revolutionary design-"

"Just an outgrowth of a TIE Advanced. Thirty years old and no major improvements." Chief Dowd said dismissively.

"How long?" Jaina said a little impatiently. The Senior Chief shrugged.

"Its not the worst wreck I've seen, your uncle brought one back, when I was just a 3rd class, that the S-Foils actually fell off right after he landed, well skidded actually. Now that was a wreck!" he said. "The only one worse than that was the X -wing Face Loran brought back to Tedivium, serving your father in fact. He had to be cut out of it. I'm still amazed he managed to survive, much less land it, and forget the fact the Wraiths managed to repair it!" The younger crewmen listened to the Senior Chief, easily old enough to be their father, or even Grandfather for some of them.

"At least the Empire had the decency to use photon based weapons." one of the techs grumbled. "And not some acid based insect." he said as he used a hammer to make sure said insects, impacted into the hull of Jaina's X-Wing, were dead. The youngest crewman chuckled.

"Hammer goes moo, right Senior?" the younger crewmen tittered.

"I'm going to kill whichever moron made up that saying." Dowd said. Jag had long stopped trying to decipher Republic crewman's lingo. It was different in every Navy and every department.

"How much damage to the frame?" Jaina asked finally. Dowd frowned.

"It doesn't look good, this girl survived the crash mostly intact, but got bent and torqued pretty badly. Most likely I'll be ordered to Scrap her." he said regretfully. Jaina sighed.

"I thought so. Anything salvageable?" she asked. Dowd brightened.

"Well, they managed to recover your astromech." he said. Jaina looked relieved.

"Cappie's too tough to go down." she said. "Where is she?" she asked. Dowd shrugged.

"They've got your astromech on surface . . . Priority right now is finding and evacuating the wounded, and our other casualties." he said.

"Hold outs?" she asked. He nodded grimly.

"Perhaps Jacen or Tahiri should have stayed." Jag said. "They are able to locate Vong far more easily than anyone else." he added. Jaina shook her head.

"No, Tenel Ka might have diverted her Forces and had them capture him if we tried to force him to stay, and its impossible to hold a Jedi against their will anyway." Jaina said.

"Your brother did his part Major, and more than he could have been asked to do." Dowd said. Jaina snorted.

"He didn't do anything for the Navy's benefit, it took Admiral Kre'Fey six tries before he realized Jacen wouldn't take the commission he offered." this was news to Jag.

"What rank did they offer?" he asked. Jaina chuckled.

"He started at Lt. Commander, and ended up offering him Commodore before we killed Tsavong Lah." she said. Jag blinked.

"Seriously?" he asked. Jaina shrugged.

"Jacen's an empath, even when he wasn't coordinating with other Jedi, he was listening to the surface thoughts of the Admiral and his captains on the other ships. That made him extremely effective when we were doing our simulated battles, its child's play if you can listen to the opposite commander's thoughts." she said. She shrugged. "He was doing the job of a Commodore anyway." Jag looked like he had bitten foil.

"Are all Jedi capable of-"

"No, Uncle Luke, Kyp, Master Horn and Anakin were able to do this, but Jacen's better at it than they are. I've tried a couple of times, but I don't do well with male minds, it gives me a headache." She said.

"And yet he wants nothing to do with it." he said. Jaina snorted and dismissively waved her hand.

"I doubt Jacen knows what he wants to do. He'll probably stay with Tenel Ka just because she has clear goals and duties." she said. Jag nodded and looked around. Chief Dowd had ducked away when it became clear that they were not talking to him.

"Jaina . . . I've been told to return to Csillia for a few weeks. I'm told its administrative." he told her. Jaina's expression dimmed.

"Oh." she managed to say. She frowned. "My Orders will keep me in system for a while." she said. He nodded.

"I know. I have to leave tomorrow." he said.

"Unless you take Wedge's offer." she said. Jag blinked.

"Are you saying I should?" he asked. Jaina looked crestfallen.

"No, I want you too, but I should not and cannot ask you to do that. You'd be throwing away everything you've ever worked for." she said. Jag's shoulders sagged.

"I would be lying if I said the offer was not attractive." he said. Jaina smiled.

"It would definitely piss off Dad." she said. Jag was able to manage an impish smirk.

"So would a lot of things we did last night." he said. Jaina gave him a smirk.

"You know it stud." she said in a sultry voice. A low groan sounded behind her.

"I didn't hear that, and you better not rat me out to Han." Corran Horn said. The two blinked in surprise.

"Master Horn, I was not aware that you were aboard." Jag said. Corran gave him a rueful grin.

"Well its General Horn now. The Alliance decided they owed me one." he said mildly. Jag nodded earnestly while Jaina scowled.

"They used you as a scape goat, and you're going along with this?" she asked. Corran shrugged.

"When the Corellian system demands that the Alliance return me to them so I can restore CorSec, I'm all to happy to take whatever apologetic promotions they'll give me." Corran said. "Besides, my Grandfather's managed to survive this war too, I don't mind being in the same system. Despite whatever nightmare I'll have on my hands when I get there." Corran said.

"So they're going to become part of the Republic?" Jaina asked. Corran chuckled and shook his head.

"No, they'll remain 'Strategic Allies' just the same way they were with the Old Republic." Corran said. He glanced at Jag.

"Which is part of the reason why I'm here." He said, looking at Jaina. Jag leaned back.

"I see, I'll see you in a bit then Jaina-"

"The hell you will." Corran said sharply. Jag and Jaina blinked. "I'm here for you too." he said. He started to walk away.

"Come with me." he said. Jaina and Jag exchanged wary glances before following him.

"You want us to join CorSec?" Jaina said incredulously. She continued to pace, more than a little agitated.

"Did you seriously think you weren't going to get offers from hyperspace?" he asked her.

"Just your name alone is enough for thousands of companies to just drool of the thought of hiring you." Corran pointed out. He gave Jag a shrewd look.

"Ditto for you, though only with Corellian and Remnant companies. And that's just for your surname." He glanced at them.

"Look, this is your fathers' homeland. You have a chance to restore it to the glory your Fathers' remember. The way I remember it." Corran said bitterly. Jaina was more than a little wary of the idea.

"A Solo? Part of CorSec?" she demanded. Jag coughed suspiciously. "Maybe he's a round peg in a round hole, but a Solo isn't in this case." she said. Corran fixed her with a stare.

"Maybe not Han Solo, definitely not Jacen he doesn't have the temperament or attitude for it. But Jaina Solo? Maybe you might want to try something your parents and uncle never offered as a choice." he said. Jaina blinked before scowling.

"Like you are one to judge, you joined CorSec because your family had been in CorSec for generations." she said.

"Or Jedi." Corran half corrected. Jaina nodded. Corran looked at Jag. Jag frowned.

"I am with the CEDF." he said. Corran frowned.

"That is all well and good, but how many human women are in Chiss space? How many children will there be for your kids to play with, or even marry when the time comes?" Corran asked. Jag frowned again.

"There are few Humans, and fewer women. My commitment will not be shaken by lack of women." Jag said.

"Jag, you've never experienced life outside of the Chiss. Just try it. You might like being human more than you would believe. How often do you think you'll see Jaina if you stay with the Chiss?" Corran said bluntly. Jag's jaw tightened. Jaina found that she didn't really want to be here for this conversation. It was about her in part, but it was so much a male to male conversation, she felt like an interloper.

"My concerns are my own." Jag said tightly. Corran glanced at Jaina pointedly.

"Is it really?" he asked. Jaina glared.

"Hey, don't use me as a bargaining chip!" she said. Corran matched her glare unflinchingly.

"I'm not, I'm only pointing out something you two are hiding from." He said.

"We're not hiding! And I'm only 21!" Jaina said. Corran frowned at her.

"Age doesn't really matter if you love someone." he said. Jag seemed deep in thought.

"Well I'm not going to quit being a Jedi!" Jaina said. Corran raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't say you had to. In fact that's the main reason Selonia and Drall wanted me." Corran said. "Neither worlds really trust Corellia, but both the Drall and Selonians hold Jedi in high regard. Believe me the Corellian System justifies more than one Jedi" he told her. He glanced at them.

"Look, like I've told you both, you're going to get head-hunted heavily. Your contractual obligations to your governments will be over or are over in the next couple months. You two are not going to get an offer where both of you work together. You aren't going to find another situation where you are going to see each other every day." Corran said. He stood.

"You two should discuss this." he said and left the room. Jag and Jaina exchanged strained glances.

"What do you think?" Jaina asked. Jag frowned.

"What he said is true, but it does not mean he is right either." he said. Jaina looked at him.

"So basically its about how serious we are about each other." she said. Jag stood and stared out of the viewport.

"Not entirely. I have been entirely serious the whole time we've been together. However, I have known that we are at different stages." Jag said turning to face her. Jaina nodded.

"You're thinking that settling down might be a good idea." she said. He nodded somberly. She sighed.

"I like the idea, but I'm not ready for kids or marriage. I haven't even lived my life!" she said. Jag shrugged.

"Neither have I." he said. "Master Horn was right, I have only lived the life the Chiss would tolerate for me." he said. Jaina looked away.

"When I go back to the Jedi, I'll be bounced around the Galaxy, like we were with the War." she said pensively. "I don't want to do that." she said. Jag glanced at her.

"You don't have to be a Jedi." he stated.

"You don't have to stay with the Chiss." she returned. Jag nodded and they fell into silence at an impasse.


	4. Chapter 4

There were days that Soontir Fel hated being a man of duty. Being a man of honor. Today was just one of those days.  
>"Soontir . . ." Wynessa started. Soontir sagged in his chair, though at his age he did not have far to sag.<p>

"I know." he said and looked at her.

"You want us to leave this place." he said. He glanced at the frosted glass.

"The Chiss had to kidnap me to get me here, with you to keep me bound. I do not know if they would release me, and frankly I am afraid to ask." he said. He glanced at his eldest remaining son. Jag's eyes held an angry fire that condemned him.

"I'm sorry if that disappoints you Jag." he said. The other remaining son looked between Jag and his father.

"But your . . . And you! . . ."

"A slave General, and a slave Colonel . . ." Jag glanced at Cem. "And a slave cadet." Jag spit.

"You shouldn't look at it that way." Soontir admonished. Jag glared.

"How can I not? I am BOUND to this place, to this FROZEN WASTELAND!" Jag roared. His family was silent, allowing his  
>words echo through the Ice walls of their home. Soontir glanced at his wife and his youngest children. Wyn for once had been quiet throughout. The tone and course of the conversation was upsetting her.<p>

"Jag and I need to speak alone." Soontir said. Wynessa started to protest, but any words died on her lips when Soontir  
>glanced pointedly at Wyn and Cem. She scowled and then grabbed them and left the two Fel men alone.<p>

"Were the theatrics necessary?" Soontir asked. Jag lifted his chin theatrically in response.

"It is in my blood." Jag said imperiously. Soontir sighed. In many ways Jag really was a Imperial's wet dream. Tall handsome, given to theatrics, though none who knew him would have guessed.

"So it is." Soontir said softly. "She this important to you?" Soontir said, cutting to the heart of the matter. Jag gave him a  
>startled glance.<p>

"Wedge was kind enough to keep us appraised." Soontir said succinctly. "And I was raised among humans, I know when my  
>boy has a woman in his heart." Soontir said.<p>

"Who is she? Jaina Solo?" Soontir asked as a joke. His grin slowly fell.

"It is Jaina Solo." he said in surprised. Jag merely starred down his father. Soontir moved to the bar and pulled out an amber  
>bottle of Wyren's Reserve. He pulled out two glasses and poured four inches. Jag started to protest. Soontir glared at him.<p>

"If you truly want this woman as a wife, you'll have to deal with Solo far more than I had the displeasure. And no son of mine  
>is going to drop before Solo does. . ." Soontir said vehemently. Jag frowned.<p>

"This is foolish." he observed. Soontir glared at him.

"Foolish? WE ARE CORRELIAN!"

[

[

"Foolish? We're Corellian!" Han protested. Jaina glared at him.

"Okay, how about suicidal? Anyone else would have de-energized a capacitor before trying to remove it. If it wasn't broken  
>already it would have put enough current through you to kill you!" she said. Han sighed.<p>

"Jaina, Capacitors hold electric charge, not current." Han said exasperated. Jaina glared.

"I am well aware of that Dad. This . . ." she said holding the capacitor that was wider than her thigh. ". . . is a hyper drive  
>capacitor, it normally contains a TerraVolt of charge. That much charge even across so small a resistance is still a large<br>current." she said. Her gaze softened.

"Dad we just won a war, please don't hurt yourself." she said. Han started to melt a little.

"My grandchildren need at least one Grandfather who isn't an Imperial." Han's fire returned.

"Damnit Jaina! I've had enough pain!"

"Why are you so against him! I love him. What do you find so wrong about him?" she demanded. Han sighed.

"Look Jaina, You're my daughter. I'm going to hate him no matter what. And he's a Fel." he said. Jaina glanced at Leia.

"Feel free to jump in here." Leia glanced at her.

"No, Jaina, this is something you and your father need to talk about, as it is I've given up nagging him about de-energizing  
>equipment before he handles it." Leia said, pointedly ignoring Jaina's plea. Jaina sighed and dropped it. It was really<br>between Jag and her Father. She already knew her father respected Jag on some level, but that accepting him as her . . .  
>Whatever.<p>

"So about Corran's . . ." Han groaned as if in pain.

"A Solo in Corsec? Why my father would . . . My father would. . ." Jaina tensed, her father had never mentioned her paternal  
>grandfather before. Jaina felt an uneasy pit of uncomfortness settle in her stomach. Before the war, her father never let her<br>see his remorseful side. Han sighed.

"I honestly don't know. . ." he said dejectedly. Jaina blinked at glanced at her mother who watched her father with concerned  
>eyes. Han sighed again.<p>

"Look Jaina your not like me, and you're mother either. If you want to do it, then do it. You don't have to be a JedI, or a  
>smuggler . . ." Han flashed Leia a glance "or scruffy looking." he said with a grin. Jaina blinked in surprise as her mother<br>started laughing.

"Han! I can't believe you remember that!" she said and then realized. "Oh." Jaina gave them a confused glance and  
>plaintitively wish her conversations with her parents did not have to journey through numerous tangents every time.<p>

"Yeah. Oh." Han said with a grin. Leia actually flushed red.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked. Leia sighed. Sooner or later Jaina would find out, from Luke, or Mara, who thought it  
>nearly as funny as Han did.<p>

"On Hoth your uncle had just come out of the Bacta tank. We were there and you father made sure he thought the wounds  
>made him look better. Then your father and I . . . argued." Leia said.<p>

"She called me scruffy looking." Han said, pleased with himself. "To which I said:"

"Who's Scruffy Looking?"

"Who's Scruffy Looking?" Han said joyously and Leia said in a resigned tone. Jaina blinked, confused why her father was so  
>amused by it.<p>

"What's so funny about that?" Han chuckled.

"That's not what is funny, what is funny, is what your mother did in retalliation." Han said almost gleefully. Leia sighed.

"I told him 'I guess you don't know everything about women yet.'" she said.

"And then planted a big one right on Luke!" Han chortled. Jaina's eyes widened in shock.

"You . . ." Leia sighed.

"I didn't know he was my brother for almost a year after." Leia sighed. Han smirked at her and glanced at his now  
>traumatized daughter.<p>

" Look Jaina, I'm not going to tell you what to do. Do what feels right and it'll probably be okay." He said and gave Leia a  
>roughish grin.<p>

"I don't have to worry about you planting one on Jacen to make Jag jealous."

"HAN!"

"DAD!"

[

[

[

Jacen paused mid-stride and shuddered.

"Is something wrong?" Tahiri asked. Jacen frowned and shook his head.

"No, just something Dad said . . . Traumatized Jaina so much she projected." Jacen said. He frowned. "I'm not sure I want to  
>find out." he said and shook himself.<p>

"Come on lets go." he told Tahiri. Tahiri nodded and followed. Jacen glanced at the hedges.

"Why a hedge maze?" he asked the woman on his arm. Tenel Ka glanced at him.

"I did not wish company when I speak to my mother." she said. She paused and continued.

"Or you." she said softly. Tahiri looked away. Jacen looked at her, and found he had no words to that comment. He grasp the  
>hand from his bicep and squeezed gently, finding Tenel Ka's grip to be almost painfully tight. Jacen sighed and steeled<br>himself. As much good as it would do, he had managed to put this off for a week.

"We're here." Tenel Ka said. Jacen looked from her to the . . . Statues. Teasars sisters, Ulaha, Raynar, Eyrl, and . . . Himself  
>and Anakin. He also saw that his statue had been placed close to another statue. Tenel Ka's mother. He realized that<br>Tenneniel and Anakin's statues were also grave markers. Jacen felt his mouth go dry as he looked at Anakin's statue.

"Anakin." Jacen breathed.

Beside Tenel Ka and Tahiri watch Jacen wipe tears from the corners of his eyes. Tahiri had loved Anakin, Tenel Ka had  
>been deeply grieved by her mother's death and Jacen's presumed death. But they had grieved healed and come to terms<br>with the death of Anakin and Tenneniel and in Tenel Ka's case been rewarded by Jacen's return from the dead. They were

over the loss. But in Jacen's case he had never had the opportunity to reflect. To grieve. To come to terms with Anakin's  
>death. He had not expected to feel the loss return as though he had been run through with a light saber. Tahiri glanced at<br>Tenel Ka and left with a soft smile, and moved so she could take a close look at Eyrl's visage. She had liked the older  
>woman who, like Tenel Ka, had treated her well. Tenel Ka glared pointedly at the pair of guards who had followed them, and<br>the left, and gently led Jacen to the stone bench before Anakin. Jacen's face was contorted in a mask of emotional agony.  
>Red eyed and with tears flowing down his face into the scruff at his jaw. Jacen wiped a hand across his eyes, futily wiping at<br>tears.

"I'm sorry." Jacen said to Tenel Ka.

"You should not be. He was your brother. You had no chance to say good bye before now." she told him. He nodded, but  
>that rational part of him that could do that, was not in control.<p>

"It shouldn't have been him. I was eldest." he said in a whisper. "Protecting him and Jaina was my responsibility." he said  
>tightly and louder. Tenel Ka managed to keep the frown from her face, but Jacen could sense it all the same.<p>

"Dad taught me as much about being a Corellian as he could. I would listen, Jaina ignored him when he talked about it and  
>Anakin . . . Well Anakin's mind wandered a lot as a kid." Jacen said.<p>

"I am the eldest son. I was responsible." Jacen said voice strained, struggling to keep the sob out of his voice.

"I kept Jaina from trying to save him, and part of her will always blame me for it." he said glumly. "Tahiri used to feel that way.  
>I still feel that way." he said softly. He stood and glared at Anakin.<p>

"I was supposed to die before you, before Jaina. Old and feeble and in my sleep. You were supposed to bury me. . ." he said  
>in an angry whisper. Tenel Ka sensed what was coming and stood.<p>

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BURY ME!" Jacen roared in greif and turned and smashed the stone bench with a Force  
>assisted blow, showering himself with stone dust and small shards. And damaging his hand in the process.<p>

Tenel Ka's guard returned in alarm, but soothed by a glance from their Queen. Jacen faced Anakin's visage.

"I didn't even bury you . . ." Jacen said and started to sob, and let Tenel Ka comfort him.

Near by Tahiri could only watch with sympathy. Then she had to look away. Anakin's death still ached too much.

[

[

"I am fine now." Jacen said gruffly, burying his lingering grief. Tenel Ka's jaws tightened, but let it go. She dealt with her grief over her mother much the same. Jacen had worked out his dispair and loss, but she knew it would take some time. And there was no point trying to convince a wounded Nek to do anything. She glanced to Tahiri, who had been kneeling on one knee, leaning her head against the pedastil of Anakin's statue, inside of which Anakin's Urn lay. Tahiri rose. In unspoken agreement they left.  
>They were nearly at the Palace when Tahiri spoke.<p>

"I've made my decision." Tahiri said. Jacen and Tenel Ka turned their heads.

"Tonight I'm flying to the Maw to find Chilgal." she said.

"So you're going to do it." Jacen observed. Tahiri nodded.

"Yes." she said. Tenel Ka gave her an encouraging smile. Jacen nodded gravely.

"Anakin won't be there, but I will do what I can in his place." he said. Tahiri managed a smile.

"Thank you."

"As will I." Tenel Ka said. "It will be nice to have family that does not plot against me." she said. Jacen gave her a look. It  
>reminded her that he hadn't agreed to stay yet. Tenel Ka returned his glance with a confident, almost sultry smile.<p>

Tahiri smirked at the exchange, but it was a bitter reminder. Sometimes it was too much. Her thoughts were interrupted  
>when's Tenel Ka's powerful grip encompassed her.<p>

"I mean what I say Tahiri." she said. Tahiri, teared and returned the hug. Jacen, sensing this was a female conversation  
>quietly left them, and he needed a quiet moment to himself anyway. Tenel Ka frowned as she watched him go.<p>

"He's not really okay. Is he?" Tahiri asked softly. Tenel Ka sighed.

"Not at all, but he will be, if given time." Tenel Ka said. She returned her gaze on Tahiri.

"He has nightmares. They started after the treaty was signed." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri stared at the ground. She was an adult,  
>by what life had forced on her, and in some ways she was yet that 14 year old girl. Dealing with a troubled adult man was<br>more than a task she could, or would want to deal with.

"Is he . . . Dangerous?" Tahiri asked in an ashamed tone. Tenel Ka had to restrain the more vehement response she might  
>have given.<p>

"No, Jacen is not dangerous." she said firmly. Tahiri started to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Tenel Ka tried to soothe her.

"Its alright Tahiri. Jacen hasn't grieved for a brother that died years ago. That would disturb anyone. And . . . He needs to  
>come to terms with himself. He entered the war a young man, barely more than a boy, and what he is now . . . He doesn't<br>know himself." Tenel Ka said and then released Tahiri at last.

"He is not alone in this." Tenel Ka said, in a vulnerable voice. She sighed.

"When Dathomiri go to war, few are injured, fewer are killed. We steal Rancor Calves, and young boys, as terrible as the  
>latter sounds." Tenel Ka turned and walked, Tahiri following.<p>

"The Hapans fight wars in hit and run raids. Their weapon systems are designed to do the most damage as quickly as  
>possible. Their Armies were in name only. They had no artillery, no armor, not even close to a large enough infantry." Tenel<br>Ka said. She snorted.

"Infantry! Did you realize it means 'boy-soldier'?" she said with a bitter laugh. Tahiri smiled though neither really found it  
>funny.<p>

"This was what I had been trained and prepared for. Medieval conflicts and to fight oppnents hamstrung within the confines  
>of the cluster. I received a war on a full scale." Tenel Ka said bitterly.<p>

"And I am fortunate that this war did not ruin us." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri was silent. The war had been painful and cruel to her.  
>Just as it been painful and cruel in other ways to Tenel Ka.<p>

"I have adapted to my life, as you adapted to what they did to you Tahiri. Because we had no choice but to accept them. And  
>we have chosen our paths, mine chosen for me, and you by choice." she said.<p>

"Jacen does not know what he wants, he has never truly chosen his path, he has only done what life has allowed him." she  
>said. Tahiri nodded.<p>

"And now he has no immediate purpose or path to follow. . . But he can always go back to the JedI."

"And if he did? What would they have him do?" Tenel Ka reasoned. Tahiri grimaced.

"I know. Anything that needs a JedI needs fighting."

"Jacen needs a few years of peace. THAT I can offer." Tenel Ka said.

"And its not without benefit to yourself." Tahiri said impishly. Tenel Ka gave her an imperious glance.

"He is of good stock." she said. "And I have never made my intent unclear." Tenel Ka said. Tahiri smiled. It turned bitter.

"I wish Anakin had lived." she said quietly. Tenel Ka gave her a reluctant frown.

"We could have been sisters in law." Tahiri said. Tenel Ka smiled.

"Jacen considers you his sister now. I say we are sisters in law." she said. Tahiri gave her a raised expression.

"He isn't your husband yet." she observed. Tenel Ka gave her a confident smile.

"Leave that to me." she said. Neither noticed Jacen sitting in an alcove when they passed. He had retreated so deeply in the  
>Force that neither could sense his presence, and they had not seen him.<p>

[

[

Jacen's wandering had taken him to Tenel Ka's private training area. The guards seemed to be aware of their's Queen's  
>intent with him, and pretended they didn't notice him going through forbidden areas. He found something he did not expect. Training droids. The same training droid Anakin developed on whim and boredom during the war. Except these droids had a Tendrando seal on them. The also had a model name.<br>Solo Mark-2 training droid. He laughed.

"Lando, you really are an entrepenuer!" Jacen said with continuing laughter. He looked for the on switch. Finding it he turned  
>it on. The Droid came to life, testing its limbs for damage. It then observed him.<p>

"New User please identify name and service." it said with threat in its tone. Jacen raised an eyebrow.

"Jacen Solo, JedI Knight." he said. He ignored how hollow that statement sounded.

"Greetings honored knight, what level of training do you desire?" it said. Jacen almost told it he didn't want to train. Almost.  
>What part of him needed right now, was a fight. He looked around and found the training sabers. Not truly light sabers, but a<br>shaped force field that would act like a light saber.

"Give me your best Droid." he said. The droid colated and processed for a moment and then turned, remotely activating  
>three other training droids.<p>

"Combat simulation confirmed. Simulation begins in 3,2,1 . . ."

[

[

Tenel Ka watched Tahiri's X-wing take off. When the time came she tried to find Jacen, but Tahiri said Jacen was doing what he needed right now, and that she would be back soon. Tenel Ka sighed. She looked at her nearest guard.

"Where is Jacen Solo?" she asked, knowing her guard had kept the comm open when she asked. Someone in the guard had  
>seen him last and they sent the missive to the guard.<p>

"My Queen, the JedI Solo is in the Training grotto." she said. Tenel Ka frowned.

"What is he doing there?" Tenel Ka asked.

In the training grotto, Jacen had found much more satisfying opponents than mere droids. His short fight with them hadn't lasted long. They apparently hadn't been fully repaired since the last time Tenel Ka used them. Fortunately one of the few male guards was young enough, and arrogant and cocky to think he could take on a JedI. To his credit, he had been infantry before distinguishing himself so well that he had been hand picked for the Royal Guard.

"oof!" Unfortunately a JedI was a much more difficult opponent for the guard. That is not to say the Guard didn't make a damned good accounting for himself.  
>Jacen Solo worked his neck and advanced again. Both men had stripped to the waist. A fact the guard regretted as Jacen Solo Hammered his ribs. The best he could do was kick at Jacen's knee, and force a hasty retreat.<p>

"Give it to him Runweld!" The crowd didn't help. Another male guard gave terribly optimistic advice throughout, while the  
>female guard watched with professional interest. In the case of some of the younger guards, non-professional interest.<p>

This was the scene the Queen entered the room. The combatants ignored her, though her other guards gave her a wary  
>glance. She found Gunvor in the room and joined him.<p>

"Perhaps you could explain this?" she asked. Gunvor glanced at her.

"Not less than nine days ago you and the Knight Tahiri fought each other until weak in the legs." he said succinctly. "I don't  
>see a male JedI." Gunvor added and jerked his head at the guard, yet again on the receiving end.<p>

"Runweld is young and foolish, and has his own issues. They both needed a fight, even if the outcome was obvious from the  
>outset." Gunvor said.<p>

"How so?" Rayne asked. Gunvor gave her a look.

"The scars tell enough." Gunvor said. "Not all of them are from Torture."

Tenel Ka frowned.

"A man gets scars like that from hard fighting. Hand to hand. Runweld's barely marred, barely more than a boy, regardless of  
>their actual age." Gunvor said, knowing Runweld was in his late twenties, and as a Royal, had not fought in the last two<br>years. and was clearly shamed at some level for it.

"I had hoped he find a peaceful way to rest himself." Tenel Ka said. Gunvor snorted.

"He's been raised since birth to be a warrior monk, and fought in the most vicious war in a thousand years. What else does  
>he really know?" Gunvor said. That thought stopped<br>Tenel Ka cold. A tear formed in her eye. She wiped it away, composing herself with that gesture.

"Very well, I shall tolerate this so long as he doesn't injure my guards." she said and winched as Jacen violently slammed  
>Runweld hard into the stone floor. " . . . Too much." Gunvor however was not at all worried.<p>

"He's not slamming Runweld telekinetically. As long as he does not do that, we have no cause to worry." Gunvor said with a  
>grunt.<p>

"What set him off?" he asked. Tenel Ka glance at him.

"Consider it Queen's business." she said. Gunvor nodded.

"Very well my Queen." he said. Tenel Ka nodded, grateful to have one advisor who could accept commands so readily.

"What progress on our postwar plans?" she asked. Gunvor grimaced.

"Our troops shall muster out by division, Our most veteran Divisions will return next month, parade through the Queen's City,  
>and be discharged from service. Soldier's retained will have been transferred to our post-war battalions. Our estimates are<br>150 million retained for the next two years, and we expect troop strengths to drop back down to 4 million by the end of the  
>decade." he said. Tenel Ka frowned.<p>

"Why keep so many so long?" she asked. Gunvor coughed.

"Her Majesty may find it useful to post a large number of energetic, virile men in certain places." Gunvor said. Tenel Ka  
>frowned again.<p>

"That seems to have some negative potential." Tenel Ka said, thinking out the natural outcomes. Gunvor nodded.

"The men know that Rape remains a Capital offense." Gunvor said bluntly. Gunvor then hesitated.

"Your highness, an issue did come up that I hadn't considered." he said, for once embarrassed. Tenel Ka looked at him in  
>surprise.<p>

"What is it." Gunvor coughed.

"It would appear that our soldiers were . . . Free with their genetics with foreign women, and a number of them, a large number have been orphaned in favor of the Crown, or rather that is the intent of the local governments." Gunvor said.  
>Tenel Ka stared.<p>

"Explain." she said. Gunvor nodded, his presence being greatly uncomfortable and increasingly embarrassed.

"Our troops were lonely, and often station in male-depopulated areas. Our troops were well fed and rationed, often much better than allied troops, giving our troops more . . . Resources to work with. Where-ever our troops were stationed they invariably left children. A lot of these children have been orphaned, by either death of their parents or . . ." Gunvor left the other possibilities to Tenel Ka's imagination.

"Hapes is the only one on this side of the Galaxy to survive almost unscathed, aside from Corellia. The Governments and  
>refugee organizations of these battleground worlds are shattered, and are looking for someway to lesson the demands on<br>their funds." Gunvor said. Tenel Ka was stunned silent. She found her voice.

"How many?" she asked. Gunvor winched.

"Ten million give or take a few hundred thousand." he said. Tenel Ka stared at him in an incredulous look. Tenel Ka was  
>having a hard time finding this plausible.<p>

"Ten million?" she asked incredulously.

"it's a lowball figure. We ran the numbers using our prewar illegitimacy numbers involving the army." he said.

"Simply scaling up to present troop strengths. My number crunchers say our troops are likely to have fathered 80-150 million  
>children." Tenel Ka's eyebrows rose.<p>

"Your planners think as many as a sixth of my soldier impregnated local women throughout the galaxy." Tenel Ka said in a  
>disbelieving tone. Gunvor shrugged.<p>

"it's a problem through the invasion path and stronghold worlds. People thought they were going to die, were rescued or  
>successfully defended by our troops. Exoticism, savior worship, or desperation, whatever way you slice it, our troops found<br>themselves in a very advantageous sexual situation, and a lot of them took advantage of it. Corellia's in the same boat, and if  
>Coruscant had a Government left, they'd be saddled with a much worse burden." he said. Tenel Ka raised her head.<p>

"So you advocate placing these children in my government's trust? Or rather in my trust?" she asked. The orphanages were  
>under the Queen's personal domain, and had been for generations. Gunvor raised himself to his full height. For once<br>allowing his personal feeling to show through.

"My Queen, these children's Fathers fought bravely, they either are unaware of these children or are dead. We OWE these  
>men this. These children are of HAPAN BLOOD!" he said fervently. He calmed slightly.<p>

"Our culture does not allow much for orphaned children, we have little in the way of the social stigma's other human worlds  
>hold women who are . . . Creative in conceiving their children. Our conflicts occasionally kill our men, but they were never<br>much considered in domestic realtion to their . . . Children. We have never needed of orphanages except in rare extremes.  
>My Queen I beseech you, let us do this one thing for our dead!"<p>

Tenel Ka allowed a smile.

"Very well Gunvor, I agree. Coordinate with Audre, Borghilde, Ida and Vendla to get these children here and in good health, I  
>will have Ingrid bring me solutions. In the mean time, we will need temporary quarters for these children. Our current<br>Orphanages are woefully inadequate for this many children." she said. Gunvor nodded.

"It shall be done my Queen." he said leaving his Queens with an even greater burden on her person. She glanced down at  
>Jacen and her gaurds. They had ceased their spar and talked and laughed affably. She sighed. Ten million orphaned<br>children. At least. Tenel Ka pinched the bridge of her nose.

She sighed. Gunvor was right. Regardless of the cut throat mentality Hapan women had when it came to their progeny, it was very hard to know that so much Hapan blood was orphaned and alone in the universe. As terrible as war and its consequences were to adults. It could be far crueler to the children left behind.

[

[

"Do you feel better now that you have damaged some of my guards?" Tenel Ka asked. Jacen glanced at her.

"They knew, or should have known what they were getting into." he said.

"And you know better." Tenel Ka said pointedly. Jacen shrugged.

"I think even Mom forgets I am still my father's son." he said. Tenel Ka paused. She hadn't considered that Jacen's reaction  
>wasn't all that dissimilar to Han's reaction to Chewie's death. Granted Jacen didn't take a swing, for old time's sake, at Boba<br>Fett . . . Tenel Ka blinked as inspiration struck her. Jacen gave her a strange look.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, having discerned enough of her thought patterns, to realise Boba Fett somehow came into  
>her mind.<p>

"It is convoluted." she said. His eyebrows raised.

"Well I'm interested now." He said. Tenel Ka studied his expression. She nodded and continued, recognizing that Jacen  
>wanted something other than grief to occupy his mind.<p>

"…Ten million?" Jacen asked, eyebrows raised.

"That was my reaction." she said. Jacen considered.

"That sounds low." he said. Tenel Ka blinked. Jacen chuckled.

"This has happened before Tenel Ka, It came up when the Galactic War finally ended and Mom had to deal with it. And the  
>Hutts. . ." Jacen said with a flare of genuine anger echoing in the Force. Tenel Ka drew back a little bit, being near Jacen in<br>this state was like being three feet from a high powered amplifier at a Vratixs concert. The raw power of the violent angry  
>emotion plowed through her like a tidal wave. And then it ceased when Jacen realized what he was doing.<p>

"I'm sorry, are you alright!" he said, slightly panicked. She pinched her nose, trying to fight off the sensation of extreme  
>pressure in her sinuses. =<p>

"I am fine Jacen." she said pinching her nose again. "You were speaking of Hutts?" she said. Jacen swallowed and then  
>continued.<p>

"After the war, the rebels and imperials, well mostly Stormtroopers, left millions of kids all over the Galaxy. Most places found  
>decent ways to deal with them, but on certain worlds, the kids inherited the Imperial stigma." He said. "Some of the worlds knowing sold the orphans, especially Imperial orphans to the Hutts." he said grimly. Tenel Ka felt a pit of cold anger erupt<br>within her.

"Slavery." she said. Jacen nodded.

"The Hutts thought they could go back to the way human slavery was ignored in the outer rim during the old republic. Big  
>mistake. The Wookies live almost as long as Hutts, and hate them almost as much as they hate Trandoshans. The Wookies<br>nearly declared war on the Hutts." Jacen said. "Dad was the one who talked them out of it." Tenel Ka managed not to gape  
>in shock. Jacen smirked.<p>

"I know, I think Mom was pretty surprised to, but when it serves his purposes, Dad can be diplomatic. Anyway, truth was the Wookies had been looking for an excuse to declare war since the Empire blew the Hutts Fleets out of Space. The Hutts had done something to the Wookies Two or three hundred years ago, ancient history to us, but within living memory for them." Jacen said.

"A thousand, much less a hundred million angry war bound Wookies is something I would not wish on anyone." Tenel Ka  
>said softly. Jacen nodded emphatically.<p>

"Exactly which is why they talked the Wookies out of it. Mom sent a Full fleet to Nal Hutta and bombarded their shipyards as  
>a warning. The Hutts returned the kids to their homeworlds, where they was a lot of political and some literal head hunting." Tenel Ka nodded. It was one thing to ostracize a man or a woman for 'finding comfort with the enemy', it was another entirely to sell the resulting children into slavery to the Hutts. Especially when more righteous minded relatives found out.<p>

"So my task may be more complicated than simply building and staffing Orphanages." She said. Jacen nodded. She sighed.

"I though perhaps someone like Boba Fett could track down our lost children, but he is not a person I can use for such a  
>wide reaching program. No, I need to either set one of my Agencies on it, or recruit some group outside of the Cluster." She<br>said. She grabbed Jacen by the wrist.

"But first I need to see some of our existing orphanages." she said pulling him toward the Queen's Wing.

"But we're headed to . . ."

"You have realived some of your stress, I intend to remove it entirely."

"I thought . . ."

"Stress releif First, I need to change clothes anyway." She said. Jacen looked at her and then shrugged. It wasn't like she needed to twist his arm to get him in her bed.


End file.
